


相见欢

by Dow_Rui



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dow_Rui/pseuds/Dow_Rui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟很生气，然后他没那么生气了。为了微博上“2015无肉不欢饕餮盛宴”写的活动文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	相见欢

酒杯堪堪擦过耳际的时候，梅林其实是有点开心的。为了调查卡美洛最新盟友的底细，他在国王车队里混了四天，等他找到那个阴沉又暴躁的国王图谋不轨的证据——他被树妖附身了，顺便一说——又险些脱不了身；等到他解决了麻烦、把自己收拾干净，喜滋滋来到亚瑟卧房的时候，离他不告而别已经六天了。他想念亚瑟。他想念他们幼稚的斗嘴，想念他们在壁炉前惬意的静默，想念他们交换的湿漉漉的吻，想念亚瑟金色鬈曲、一路蔓延到腹部的胸毛和结实的大腿，以及夹在两者之间的……梅林耳朵火辣得不像话。而看到亚瑟所有的衣服都收在衣橱里，床单铺得整齐，枕头拍得松软，地面一点污渍和杂物都没有——这绝不是什么好兆头！而亚瑟本人呢，细麻衬衫下摆利落地收在裤腰里，皮带也系得稳稳当当的，靴子也擦得油亮油亮，午后的阳光还给他投下一圈光晕，闪亮得叫梅林叹气——没有他亚瑟也过得很好嘛，梅林酸溜溜地想，早知道就先去见盖尤斯—— 就是在这个时候，那个亚瑟专门用来扔他的酒杯就飞了过来。所以这就是原因了：家，甜蜜的家。  
亚瑟很不开心。实际上，在情绪冲击下他的自制力快崩溃了。梅林这个傻子——实际上是个邪恶的巫师，还是最邪恶的那种——笑得像几天前一样傻，眼睛眯起来弯弯的，红嘟嘟的嘴唇湿润丰软，嘴角的酒窝舔上去甜甜的，就这么蹦蹦哒哒地走进来，浑身散发着“我好乖快摸我快摸我”的乐观劲儿，比亚瑟几天里无数次在心里描绘的样子更可爱，亚瑟深吸一口气，嘎着嗓子：  
“你去哪儿了？”  
这个问题毫无必要。毕竟是自己亲眼看着他跳上了那个劳什子国王的大篷车不是吗？这一幕亚瑟情愿永远不要记得。月下的梅林披着长长的斗篷，行走起来像林间精灵一样在国王的卫队里畅行无阻，在那个长得像野牛的国王耳边说了点什么，随便笑一笑，车灯给他的脸涂上一层金色——国王就让他上车了。在这之前呢，亚瑟恰好在梅林的房间里发现了魔法书。内容详实，图文并茂，还有梅林随手写下的批注。就那么大喇喇地压在枕头底下，非常的……梅林。梅林其实没怎么掩盖他的法术，只是太多次自己轻易相信了运气很好、创造奇迹一类的解释而飘飘然。就像没有完全盖住封面的枕头，只要轻轻一碰，就能揭示真相：梅林是个巫师。很厉害的那种，对魔法稍有涉猎的国王都对他礼让有加，而有眼无珠的亚瑟是阿尔比恩天字第一号大蠢蛋。他被自己的骄傲蒙蔽了双眼，被欺骗的愤怒和对自己愚蠢的羞愧让他把那一声“梅林！”生生咽了回去。  
当夜，亚瑟的脑子一从最初的冲击中开始恢复工作，他就想清楚了梅林为什么要撒谎。但是他想不清楚梅林到底撒了哪些谎。“你个大菜头！”这是梅林说过的少数真心话。但“亚瑟你又胖了”肯定是瞎说。那“亚瑟你将来会成为阿尔比恩最最最伟大的国王”呢？希望这条是真的，但显而易见是自己太天真了。“你还有我”呢？他回想着梅林说这句话的样子，他看上去那么认真和诚恳，让亚瑟心脏微微抽痛，不得不装混蛋才混过去——也许当时是真的，但现在显然不算数了。“去酒馆了”是假话中的假话，是梅林对亚瑟创意迭出的各式嘲讽金句的集大成者。亚瑟苦笑着翻阅那本在梅林房间发现的魔法书，努力睁大双眼不让流进眼睛的汗水模糊视线：中间夹着的一小束紫色的丁香花掉了出来。亚瑟认得这个，是亚瑟有一次开玩笑别在梅林口水兜上的，为了嘲笑他像个姑娘，梅林气鼓鼓憋着嘴的样子真是好玩极了；有那么一瞬间，他想就这么算了。梅林有魔法又如何呢？他已经走了。阿尔比恩有很多愿意接纳魔法师的国家。也许他终于认识到来卡美洛是一个错误。也许他在卡美洛需要完成的工作已经结束了。总之他就是走掉了。卡美洛的法律尊严得以维护，而梅林免于死刑的恐惧；双赢！皆大欢喜！Happy Ending!  
第二夜亚瑟被愤怒吞没了。这他妈的不关法律的事，这是亚瑟的私事。亚瑟作为卡美洛的王储并没有什么私事，但梅林是亚瑟允许自己保留的少数例外。他是为了承担国家责任而出生的，他深知这一点，父亲严格地按照继承人的要求磨砺他，莫甘娜将他视为窃取王位的对手，骑士们拥戴身先士卒的将领，臣民爱戴勤政爱民的储君——只有梅林，他从一开始就对亚瑟的身份嗤之以鼻。他看到了真正的、被他自己悄悄藏起来的那个亚瑟。在毫无顾忌的直视了亚瑟的灵魂之后，他不能就这么一走了之。梅林睡在亚瑟的床上之前就应该想到这一点：他是亚瑟的而且只属于亚瑟。他得哭泣着哀求亚瑟原谅，为自己的所作所为深深懊悔——这是亚瑟和梅林的战争。亚瑟要先将梅林包围、攻陷、俘虏，然后，然后到时候再说。  
第三个夜晚他询问了盖尤斯。老人挑起一边眉毛，安静地等他渲泄完所有的情绪，告诉他应该耐心一点，相信梅林。  
第四个夜晚他惶恐不安。他不可遏制地回想他们的第一次，那天是一个盛大的节日，敞开供应的美食和烧得旺旺的壁炉让城堡里洋溢着欢乐的气氛；亚瑟允许自己小小的放纵一下，借着酒意懒洋洋地挂在梅林身上；而梅林呢，照旧嘀咕着他的体重，对他的流连在自己腰部的双手听之任之。亚瑟以他仙去的母亲起誓，梅林转头时彼此的嘴唇摩擦纯属意外。然后一切发生的仓促又忙乱，亚瑟有限的经验都来源于骑士们围着篝火讲的荤段子，而梅林显然对两个男人要怎么亲热一无所知。当亚瑟解释了他要做的事并要求梅林把腿张开的时，梅林紧张得嘴唇都白了。亚瑟只好在他额头、鼻尖和耳后撒上细碎的吻，嘘声安抚：“……就，相信我？我会搞定的。”于是梅林就点点头，伸出手臂环上亚瑟的肩膀，由着亚瑟按照自己的想法将他占有；亚瑟的手似乎有了自我意识，不由自主地像两腿之间伸去。梅林眼泪凝结在睫毛上的样子，梅林蹙着眉咬着下唇忍耐的样子，梅林扬起修长脖颈高潮的样子……但梅林并不相信亚瑟。这个念头像一声闷雷将甜蜜影像震得粉碎，如果，只是如果，这些对于梅林并没有什么特别含义，只是性而已？在卡美洛隐藏身份的必要代价，或者男仆应该提供的额外服务之类的，甚至更糟糕的，他可怜亚瑟这个蠢蛋，想给他一点甜头罢了。亚瑟沮丧地掩住脸。  
第五夜他在野外渡过。和巡逻队一起宿营转移了他的注意力，但他们没有找到任何有关梅林行踪的线索。  
第六天，梅林回来了。  
于是他凝视着梅林的双眼，吞下鼻腔内的酸涩：“好好想想你的回答，就这一次，告诉我实话，拜托了。”  
梅林犹豫了一下。他离开的时间比他预计的要长，他本来想说回埃尔多看望妈妈的。但亚瑟比他预计得更生气，于是他决定说部分实话：“去酒馆了。”天地良心，他真的是在酒馆在听车夫扯淡的时候发现破绽才决定跟踪的。话音未落，眼前一黑，亚瑟扑过来扣住他的喉咙，力道之大带得他后脑勺磕在门板上砰的一声。  
在这个两人的呼吸混成一团的距离，梅林才发现亚瑟看上去有点不一样了。短短几天，他脸上孩子气的圆润消失了，五官更加凌厉明晰；过度的思虑把他的嘴角眉间坠出细细的纹路；他看起来又像哭又像笑，眸子亮的出奇，瞳孔后似乎有一场心火灼烧正炽。这个亚瑟更危险也更性感。梅林被涌上来的愧疚感淹没，急欲做点什么安抚他；一低头，亚瑟带着戒指的手指就戳在眼前，指甲剪得极短，磨的圆润平滑。这是亚瑟最近才养成的习惯。亚瑟的指甲在他隐秘之处留下了细小的伤口，梅林并不在意，但亚瑟坚持，准确地说是冷着脸抱怨握笔不趁手都是因为指甲太长了，命令梅林帮他剪短的。他坐在桌子上，两只脚荡啊荡地不老实，一边嘲笑梅林的耳朵一边有一下没一下地踢他。回忆像魔法摄人心魄，梅林脑子一热，伸出舌尖从指根淋漓地舔到指尖，意犹未尽地含住吸吮，吐出的时候啵的一声。状若无辜地眨眨眼，从蒲扇睫毛下面看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟被梅林的无赖惊呆了。用如此破绽百出的借口敷衍不过去便卖弄风骚引诱他！  
梅林见亚瑟一呆，便道亚瑟已经动情，抬起一条腿，从后勾住亚瑟的胯部，将两人的私处贴在一起磨蹭，两人同时倒抽一口冷气。燃起的快感火花是如此熟稔，反而叫亚瑟加倍气苦：真心换不来真话，那便无需再讲。  
下一秒梅林只觉得天旋地转，缓过神来已经摔在亚瑟的大床上了。正欲回身纠缠，身后一股蛮力顶在腰眼上动弹不得。亚瑟的声音像细细的鞭子，在冰水里淬过似的寒冷：“既然你这么饥渴就老实趴好。”梅林一个激灵，小兄弟当场就站起来了。紧接着身上一凉，呲啦一声，亚瑟直接将他的蓝衬衫撕两片。  
“嘿！这件是我最喜欢的！”  
亚瑟也不答话，将两条布拧了拧紧，一只手把梅林的双臂拉到背后，牢牢地打了个死结。至此，梅林才惊觉今天怕是要吃点苦头。虽然亚瑟本人一直否认，但他一直是个温柔的情人。温柔地前戏，甜腻的索吻，直到梅林软成一滩水了才小心翼翼地进入。他爱护梅林就像梅林爱护他的盔甲。梅林想解释又无从解释，只能一遍遍呢喃亚瑟亚瑟亚瑟，像修士颂祷经文。亚瑟充耳不闻，抽出梅林的腰带，接着连内裤带外裤一扒到底，也不脱鞋袜，任由裤子堆在脚踝，啪地一个巴掌甩在梅林的小屁股上，留下五个红红的指印，“屁股撅起来。” 这一下出其不意，打得梅林一个哆嗦，一股电流从脑后窜到脚趾，后穴也不由自主地一张一合，连阴茎都更硬了几分，滴落的前液在亚麻床单上沾湿了一小片。  
亚瑟嗤笑：“原来你喜欢这个。”说着便拉开裤链，胡乱抹上些香脂，对准穴口便要顶入。梅林紧张得耳朵嗡嗡直响，后穴合拢得紧紧的，不下些功夫哪里这么容易进去？亚瑟也觉得艰涩钝痛，俩人都挣了一身汗也才进去个头，还差得远呢。狠劲儿一泄，亚瑟看着傍晚霞光透过大红的窗帷映在梅林光滑的脊背上，瓷器一样细白光洁的皮肤便隐约敷了一层胭脂似的，便是看过多少回仍然觉得旖旎无限，而梅林脸埋在枕头堆里，躯干绷得像满弦的弓，肩膀缩成一团却勉力分开双腿，显然准备着承受更大的伤害了，到底狠不下心，亚瑟一边暗骂自己心痴意软，一边又顺手甩了两巴掌，打得梅林呜呜咽咽地摇晃着要躲又躲不开，膝盖一软歪在床上。草草扩张完毕，亚瑟捏着下巴迫使梅林转过头来，只见他满面潮红夹杂泪痕，平时沉静若海的蓝眼睛蒙上一层泪膜，双唇兀自颤抖，委委屈屈地哀声道：“亚瑟……”心头一震，说不上是甜是苦，一把将他摁回枕头堆中，颤声骂道：“你个小骗子。”挺腰一杵到底，囊袋结结实实地撞上梅林的屁股。梅林想转头反驳，但是亚瑟的手掌潮热沉重，摁住他的脖子就像狮子摁住猎物，后穴的快感直冲脊柱，在眼底炸成一片白光，所以他最后只能发出一声Hmmmmm，听起来倒像是承认了。  
一发而不可收。亚瑟放空脑袋，只专注于眼前这个圆润紧翘的小屁股，红色的指痕纵横交错，白嫩的臀肉随着他顶撞的节奏颤抖着，髋部撞上去弹性十足，穴口的皱褶被他的阴茎撑得极薄，融化的油膏混合汗液将那里涂抹得水光闪闪，随着抽插的节奏反复吞吐亚瑟的阴茎：就是这个。感觉太对。梅林就是为了让亚瑟操才长成这样的。他们的每一个褶皱每一个曲度都严丝合缝，梅林内部的温度和紧致就像是为了亚瑟专门定制的那么完美。梅林是他的，他不会让任何人抢走。  
亚瑟并没有费心寻找梅林的敏感点。他也不需要。对于梅林来说，亚瑟正在以前所未有的狂热掠夺他这个事实本身已足够冲击，粗暴性爱带来的钝痛和伤痕与之相比不值一提。但呼吸被枕头埋住、亚瑟还时不时抓紧他的围兜勒住喉咙让他神志飘忽、全身酸麻，自我意识早就成了七彩缤纷的一地碎片，一波比一波更猛烈的快感积聚在小腹，像一层层的乌云压迫海面，预示着前所未见的滔天巨浪。但还差一点点。缺了点什么。  
耳边亚瑟低沉的嗓音就像海天之间第一道闪电：“为什么不用魔法？“  
亚瑟将梅林捞起来放在大腿上，解开他紧缚的双臂，宽大的手掌滑下去握住他的臀部，姿势的突然改变使梅林脱口而出一连串乡下脏话。“来吧，反抗我。攻击我。伤害我。难道你的魔法不能保护你免于强奸？”不待梅林回答，他再次摆动腰部发起另一波攻势。他的动作幅度变小了，频次却更快，大开大合的攻城战已经结束，现在是次次对准了敏感点歼灭战，他想看着梅林在他怀里彻底崩溃、检视那片废墟里有没有自己的影子；梅林给他的回应就是扑上去给他一个急切到几乎下流的吻：舌尖舔过每个牙缝，在敏感的上腭撩拨到亚瑟几乎要把他舌头吞掉。他本来就被搞得腰酸腿软，浑身无力，不得不攀上亚瑟的脖子急促喘息尖叫；如此这般胸腹与亚瑟紧紧相贴，挺立的阴茎夹在中间蹭来蹭去，不过才挨了十几下，梅林就被操射了，他的阴茎还一下都没被正经撸过呢。在堕入黑暗的前的最后一秒，梅林释放了他的魔法。漫无目的，随心所欲，任由它们像一阵清风拂过亚瑟汗湿的刘海。  
梅林恢复意识的时候，全身清爽而温暖，带着一点过度运动后令人愉悦的酸痛；亚瑟正在轻轻啮咬吮吸他的喉结。而他的魔法汇聚成一团团镶着金边的云朵，散发着柔和的光线，挨挨擦擦地挤满了床帘构筑的小空间；尖尖的虎牙刮蹭得他有一点痒。似乎感觉到梅林已经醒了，亚瑟抬头给他一个迟疑的微笑：“你的魔法爱我。”梅林拂过光滑的丝绸床单，小指碰到了亚瑟的拇指。他压抑着自己碰触亚瑟的冲动：“我也是。”他嗓子已经沙哑到听起来有点奇怪，但显然他的意思表达的很清楚：亚瑟终于绽开一个纯粹得几乎透明的笑容，与他十指交握，在他的锁骨印下一个小巧的吻痕：“我和你账还没算完呢。”  
“你总是能更混蛋的一点的，对吧？”

END


End file.
